1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container system for one-level and two-level freight cars and double-deck coaches especially for high-speed trains, with smooth outer-surface walls with no gaps between the containers, with between-the-wheels floors, and with break-off edges in front and in back of the trucks, wherein the containers are stowed inside the car or coach and secured for shipment by stops, the fronts of the containers are coplanar with the outer surface of the car or coach and constitute a continuous surface with the side of the car or coach, the car or coach is provided with mechanisms that lock the container into position without compromising the continuity of the surface, and any residual gaps around the edges of the containers are occupied by sealing strips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known container-shipping systems all different types of containers regardless of shape and size are secured to the bed of a flatcar. The car and container have matching fastening and securing devices.
The double-deck coaches known from GM 9 116 376.5 can also accommodate large containers. Containers and unified large-capacity boxes are loaded through appropriate lateral hatchways into holds on the lower deck and secured there. Facilities permitting the stowage of large containers for high-speed shipment in most known freight and passenger cars, however, are limited, and the items can be loaded into boxcars only through special doorways.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,869 discloses aligning and locking containers so close together on the bed of a flatcar that their sides constitute a lateral surface that is almost continuous, with only the locking mechanisms projecting. Such an exposed array is of limited practicality for high-speed trains.
ETR 40 (1991), Volume 12, page 795 discloses stowing electric vehicles crosswise in two-level freight cars. Since the cars are then enclosed, this system can be employed with high-speed trains. There is a drawback in that special equipment, louvered panels for example, has to be manufactured.
The same drawback is encountered in the railroad-car loading system known from DE 3 616 484.A1.